Mad Love
by Kaen Okami
Summary: There was not a moment in their lives that they were not side by side, one way or the other. 50 Sentences, Asura/Vajra.


_"We can't go home, can't go back_

_So shout your life hoarse_

_This arm of mine longs for the long-gone days_

_And your warmth, which I keep losing."_

\- _Stronger, _Abingdon Boys School

~0~

**1\. Motion - **Asura is strong and devastating, but Vajra is deadly fast in both mind and body, and together they are like a raging hurricane on the battlefield.

**2\. Cool - **Barring Shinigami, Vajra is the only one who never wilted under Asura's ice-cold glare.

**3\. Young - **They were partnered so early on, that neither can remember life without the other.

**4\. Last - **Asura can't tell if it's a last ditch effort to survive, or if Vajra really means it, or both, but either way he is entirely unfazed by the agonized cry: "I'd never betray you, _I love you!"_

**5\. Wrong - **Asura shakes and sobs and cries that he doesn't know what's the matter with him, that no one else is scared all the time like he is, that he hates himself and his weakness and his fear, and all Vajra can do is hold him tight and tell him, "No, no, no, that's not right, you're perfect."

**6\. Gentle - **Vajra's hands strike down their enemies with the force and mercilessness of lightning, but they are soft and soothing when they run up and down Asura's back.

**7\. One - **"You are the only thing...that can take even a tiny bit of the fear away."

**8\. Thousand - **When Asura slips him out of his mouth to fire one burning hot beam after another at Shinigami, Vajra catches glimpses of the countless crosses and thinks that this graveyard of Kishin is no place for them.

**9\. King - **If Shinigami is the all-powerful ruler, Vajra muses, then Asura is the prince of the world.

**10\. Learn - **After decades of fighting side by side, there is no one in the world who knows one of them better than the other.

**11\. Blur - **When Asura won't hear his pleading and rushes at him howling that he can't trust him anymore, Vajra can't hold the tears back, and he fights seeing the man he loves as if through a mist.

**12\. Wait - **If the two of them weren't lost in madness already, centuries of being sealed in the darkness would have driven them both insane.

**13\. Change - **When Shinigami and his followers found him as a child in the spider witch's lab, an experimental weapon locked in a cage, Vajra had been certain that he was about to die instead of finally begin to live.

**14\. Command - **"Damn it, Ash," grumbles Vajra, as Asura ignores orders once again and rushes out to kill the pack of witch familiars alone, "we're going to catch hell for this..."

**15\. Hold -** It's not unusual at all for Vajra to go to bed alone and wake with a nightmare-stricken Asura clutching him like he'll disappear if he dares let go, so he just wraps his arms gently around his meister and lets them both fall asleep like that.

**16\. Need - **Even if Vajra of all people was betraying him now, the thought never crosses Asura's mind to kill him, only to keep him with him forever one way or another.

**17\. Vision - **In Asura's crazed ramblings about a world filled to the brim with madness, he sees a bright new future, but all Vajra can see in that future are tunnels of darkness.

**18\. Attention - **If Asura notices the way his weapon's eyes would linger on him, the insinuations in his words, the decidedly non-platonic tenderness of his touch, he never lets on.

**19\. Soul - **Vajra tells him that the sweet sensation of their souls in symphony is the most beautiful thing he's ever felt, and though he does not reply, Asura agrees.

**20\. Picture - **Asura does not claim to be an expert on impressive aesthetics, but even he can tell that Vajra, with his soft honey-gold hair, luminous silver eyes, and unfailing bright smile, is beautiful.

**21\. Fool - **"Idiot," Asura murmurs, running light fingertips over his unconscious weapon's bandaged chest, "Vajra, why do you do such things for my sake?"

**22\. Mad - **He thinks back to how Vajra had gotten himself hurt like this - the fire in his eyes as he'd run to free Asura from the thorned tendrils of a witch, the way he'd screamed at her to _get her filthy claws off my meister _\- and he wonders if this is what his father meant when he called Vajra the Madness of Love.

**23\. Child - **_"That's _not scary," Asura scoffs at the other boy cowering behind him, "that's just my dad."

**24\. Now -** When they fought together, Vajra had wondered what he'd done to deserve life with Asura, and now imprisoned with him, he still wonders.

**25\. Shadow - **"That partner of Asura's...does he _ever _leave his side?"

**26\. Goodbye - **There is no farewell, not even a bitter one, and before Vajra knows what's going on, he's being enveloped in moist heat and darkness too quickly for him to transform back.

**27\. Hide - **"Would you two mind very much if Excalibur assisted you on this mission - Boys, where are you going?!"

**28\. Fortune - **He knows it was in no way done for him, but he feels a rush of vindictive pleasure when Asura plunges his hand into Arachne's chest and tears her soul free, and thinks what a stroke of luck it was that they'd gotten this close to his old tormentor.

**29\. Safe - **He is Moksaka Vajra, the Thunderbolt of Salvation, and with his name and his weapon ability comes a purpose: to protect Asura at any cost, to be his partner's shield against the world.

**30\. Ghost - **When it is finished and the threat has been locked away, an emptiness makes itself known inside Shinigami, and for years afterward he keeps glancing around thinking he can hear Vajra's infectious laugh or sense Asura's silent but heavy presence.

**31\. Book - **The two boys stay up late poring over thick tomes borrowed (at least that's what Asura calls it) from Eibon's extensive library, marveling at the endless new knowledge in hushed, excited voices.

**32\. Eye - **When Vajra first sees the iridescent three-eyed _things _skittering all around him, he lets out a terrified shriek that makes birds take to the air in fright.

**33\. Never - ** The words he never expected, not in a million years, to come out of Asura's mouth: "How could you betray me, Vajra?!"

**34\. Sing - **"I don't know," Vajra says flippantly when Asura asks what language that is, "but it sounds pretty, doesn't it?"

**35\. Sudden - **He never saw it coming: one minute, Asura was his partner, his soulmate, and the next, he was beating Vajra senseless and shouting about power and fear and betrayal.

**36\. Stop - **They both tumbled from grace so fast and so harshly, it's like they've been swept up into a violent whirlwind and while Asura embraces it, Vajra just wants it to be over, over, over.

**37\. Time - **At first, Vajra wonders, wild and frightened, if this is how he will die, wasting away inside the body of his (former?) partner, but after decades pass, flowing into centuries, one after the other, the weapon resigns himself to an inexplicable eternity of darkness and silence.

**38\. Wash - ** "Come on, I'm not trying to push you, but do you really mean to wear the same eight shirts every day until the end of time and never _clean _them?"

**39\. Torn - **Thinking of all that they have lost and all that they can never be again, Vajra feels as if Shinigami ripped him apart too, and he wishes so badly it _hurts_ that he could still scream.

**40\. History - **Asura attacks as ferociously as if Vajra were just another nameless enemy to him, and Vajra knows now that all of their time together, all the memories they'd shared, are meaningless now if not outright forgotten.

**41\. Power - **Nothing can satisfy Asura now, he just wants more and more and more, and Vajra is left behind in wounded silence wondering why he can't be enough.

**42\. Bother - **From within, Vajra hears Arachne cooing to Asura and senses her gentle hands on his body, and it sends fiery rage surging through him because that is _his _place, not hers.

**43\. God - **"There is no power greater than mine," Asura boasts, and from his hand Vajra points out, "Except for your father."

**44\. Wall - **They are separated by thick layers of flesh, with nothing left to them but eternal silence broken only by the soft buzzing of their thoughts, but Vajra can take solace in the fact that the bond of their souls, at least, still connects them.

**45\. Naked - **When he hears Asura's first words in eight hundred years - "Nakedness is so _wrong! _I like the macho look..." - he wishes he still had hands so he could satisfy the sudden urge to smack his forehead.

**46\. Drive -** Shinigami looks at his son's fiercely protective weapon, recognizing what moves the boy to do anything and everything for his partner, and he prides himself on his decision to pair the two up.

**47\. Harm -** "How sweet, Shinigami picked out a little pet for his son," Arachne laughs when Asura tells her how they met, and the sound infuriates Vajra so much that murderous hatred drowns out relief at the fact that Asura neither agrees nor laughs with her.

**48\. Precious - **It's easier to admit when Vajra is a small blade in his hands: "I...want to thank you...for being my..." (The word he wants to use catches in his throat, so he goes for the safer option) "...my partner."

**49\. Hunger - **Together in their prison, they resonate - the one small comfort left to them - but more often than not, Asura will not speak to him or try to interact even in their closest state, and Vajra begs him, knowing it will do nothing, for a word, a touch, _anything _to keep the pain of isolation at bay, if for only a second.

**50\. Believe - **For staying by Asura's side when everyone else abandoned him, for always loving and protecting him, Vajra will be repaid, he tells himself: now that they're free, one day Asura will release him and they can fight together again, any day now, any day...

~0~

**A/N - From the LiveJournal 50 Sentences Challenge, set Epsilon.**

**So, I was wondering what Vajra was like and what his relationship with Asura was, since literally all we know about him is that he was Asura's weapon who got eaten and can fire lasers. I thought if they were good friends, that would make for an interesting backstory, but then I thought, "What if Vajra was in love with Asura?" And now I ship them ridiculously hard please help me. **

**Also, it's my headcanon that Vajra is still alive and conscious inside Asura (first because that is scary as fuck and second because Asura can still use him even after eight hundred years imprisonment, and to the best of my knowledge you can't use a dead Demon Weapon) and that while he can only see things when Asura pokes him out of his mouth, he can still hear and sense things going on in and around Asura's body, kind of like Ragnarok. And...did anyone else catch the quick part when Asura drops Vajra (in weapon form) out of his mouth near the end of episode 51? Does that mean that Vajra is free now, at least in the anime-verse? (Either way, in manga-verse that poor guy is doubly fucked by the end).**

**Reviews are my lifeblood! Give them freely!**

**~0~**


End file.
